¿Cómo ser padre por segunda vez?
by chispeg
Summary: Últimamente Bulma no se siente muy bien y a Vegeta le espera una buena sorpresa...Una vez solucionado ese problemilla,Vegeta deberá enfrentarse a otro guerrero!XD
1. Chapter 1

**  
¿Cómo ser padre por segunda vez?**

-¡Oh,mierda!-exclamó una muy angustiada Bulma mientras salía corriendo en mitad de la cena hacia el cuarto de baño.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a mamá?¡lleva asi casi una semana!¿estará enferma?

Vegeta se levantó de la mesa sin decir una palabra y siguió a su mujer. No quería que Trunks lo supiese,pero estaba bastante preocupado,lo cierto es que Bulma llevaba algo más de una semana sintiéndose mal,de hecho,llevaba asi casi un mes. Una vez llegó a la planta más alta de la casa se dirigió al baño y abrió la puerta sin molestarse en llamar,ya que sabía que Bulma no le dejaría entrar mientras estubiese vomitando.

-¿Ya estás otra vez asi?¿No te ordené claramente el otro día que fueras al médico?

-Déjame tranquila Vegeta,no estoy de humor para aguantarte...-consiguió decir antes volver a meter la cabeza en la taza del váter.

-¡Eres una puñetera tozuda!-exclamó Vegeta-Te lo advierto,y por última vez te lo digo,como no vayas al médico mañana mismo te llevo volando por los pelos,tu sabrás lo que haces.

Acto seguido se giró airado para marcharse de la habitación dejando a Bulma sola con sus dolencias. La verdad es que Bulma no estaba preocupaba en absoluto por su "enfermedad",hacia alrededor de un mes,cuando le habían empezado las arcadas,que sospechaba que estaba embarazada.  
Solo de pensar en volver a tener un bebé entre sus brazos la llenaba de un alegría sin igual,el problema claro,es cómo se lo iban a tomar sus hombrecitos,no quiso decirles nada en su momento para no asustarlos,pero ya llevaba embarazada tres meses según sus cálculos. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde la macrofiesta que habían organizado por navidad,poco recordaba de aquella noche,salvo la larga sesión de sexo que compartió con su querido principito,entre las prisas,la necesidad y la borrachera no se acordaron de utilizar protección,y claro,estos eran los resultados.  
Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo,empezaba a notar los cambios en su cuerpo,y pronto su familia(en epecial Vegeta) también se fijarían en la gran barriga se le formaría. En fin,mejor hacerlo de una vez y punto.  
Algo indecisa,bajó las escaleras que conducían a la cocina,aprobecharía este momento para decírselo.

-Oye papá,¿entrenarías mañana con Goten y conmigo?

-De eso nada,no pienso perder el tiempo con otro mocoso,¡contigo ya tengo bastante!no haceis más que estorbar mi entrenamiento,además,ahora tienes trece años,ya sois lo suficientemente mayorcitos como para entrenar solos.

-Ummm...-el pequeño se giró hacia la entrada y se encontró a su madre mirándolos con una extraña expresión en la cara-Oye mami,¿ya te encuentras mejor?¿Querías algo?

-Eh...¡no,nada!solo vine a por un vasito de agua...jeje...-le dijo a Trunks mientras se acercaba a la nevera,cogía una botella de agua y se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Mujer!-la llamó Vegeta al verla salir apresuradamente-¿ya pediste cita con el médico?

-Cl-claro...-contestó con tono inseguro-¡acabo de hacerlo!-y salió huyendo de alli,conocía esa mirada,Vegeta no la había creído ni por un segundo,y si se descuidaba un poco le sacaría la verdad en menos que canta un gallo.

Vegeta por su parte no podía estar más molesto,le cabreaba mucho que su mujer le mintiese,pero lo peor es que sabía que la muy traicionera no había pedido cita para el médico,le parecía increíble que jugase asi con su salud. No había nada que consiguiera enfadarlo más que eso(ni siquiera Kakarotto),solo de pensarlo le recorrían escalofríos y un sudor helado se extendía por todo su cuerpo ¿qué sería de ellos dos sin esa molesta mujer?¿Cómo saldrían adelante?¿quién cuidaría de su alma?¿quién le daría una educación a su hijo?...  
Todas esas terribles preguntas rondaban por la mente del sayan mientras observaba cómo su primogénito terminaba de cenar. Definitivemente,mañana la arrastraría hasta el primer hospital que se encontraran.  
A las diez de la mañana del día siguiente,después de sus vómitos matinales,Bulma se dió una ducha rápida se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario(la verdad es que eso no era nada típico en ella,pero tenía muchísimas ganas de solucionar su pequeño problema),se puso una sudadera de la Corporación y unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados(últimamente un poco más ajustados de lo normal) y salió corriendo de casa,lo que no sabía es que estaba siendo observada por un hombre musculoso y con pelo puntiagudo. Vegeta se quedó mirando cómo su mujer se montaba en el coche y salía de casa,desde luego que no pensaba dejarla sola,la seguiría para averiguar a donde se dirigía,con su delicada salud solo debería salir a que la viese un médico,como sabía que no iba a una consulta médica,y hoy era su día libre decidió segirla para averiguar qué locura se le había ocurrido esta vez.  
Desde lejos vió como su mujercita salía de la ciudad,¿qué tendría que hacer en el campo?¡espera!,solo conocía a un "personaje" que vivía en el campo...¿Bulma iba a ver a Kakarotto?¿qué se le perdía en este lugar?  
Sus dudas se vieron confirmadas cuando Bulma paró el coche enfrente de la casa del indeseable ¡no se lo podía creer!¡era cierto!¿¡Tan poca confianza tenía en él que tenía que ir a pedir ayuda a ese idiota!?Vegeta sintió cómo un desagradable calambrazo le traspasó la columna ¡mierda!¡ya estaban ahí otra vez esos horribles celos!  
No,tenía que calmarse,seguro que Bulma no venía a hablar con Kakarotto,seguro que a quien quería ver era a la repelente de su amiga. Si,seguro que era eso...además,no sentía el ki del otro sayan por nigún lado y Bulma todavía no había salido de la casa,la questión era ¿para qué se había tomado la molestia de realizar este pequeño viaje en mitad de la nada?

-¿¡Qué!?¿estás embarazada?,¡pero eso es estupendo!-exclamó una eufórica Chichi-¿y para cuando?

-¡Jejeje!pues,si los cálculos no me fallan...para dentro de seis meses.

-Vaya,no lo dices con mucho ánimo,¿acaso no quieres tenerlo?

-¡Por supuesto que si!-replicó la peliazul-¡estoy que reviento de alegría!

-Pues quien lo diría,entonces Bulma...¿cúal es el problema?

-Verás,es que todavía no se lo he dicho a Vegeta y a Trunks,y la verdad,temo que no se lo tomen bien,me da miedo que Trunks se siente amenazado por su nuevo hermanito y sienta celos de él,y Vegeta...en fín,¿qué decir de Vegeta?Se que nos ama,a nuestro hijo y a mi,pero...

-Pero,siempre te queda la duda de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que pasó con Trunks,¿me equivoco?

-Si,¿y si nos vuelve a considerar una molestia?¿y si se vuelve a marchar?

-¡No digas tonterías!¿crees que no nos damos cuenta de cómo os mirais cuando estais juntos?Es cierto que no expresa sus sentimientos en público,pero a nadie se le escapa la espresión de su cara cuando te mira,¡si parece otro!Nadie lo creería hace unos años,pero lo cierto es que a ese hombre se le cae la baba con su mujer y su hijo...¡No seas tonta, y utiliza ese prodigioso cerebro que Kamisama te dio!

Media hora más tarde Bulma salió de casa de sus mejores amigos con el ánimo mucho más alto,aprovechando su nuevo y mejorado estado,decidió hacer unas cuantas compras,en los próximos meses su cuerpo cambiaría y necesitaría abundante ropa nueva. Esa era otra de las ventajas de estar embarazada,que podía pasarse el día de compras con la excusa de tener ropa para el bebé y para ella.  
Cuatro horas más tarde,Vegeta,ya harto de seguir a su mujer por toda la ciudad decidió dejarse ver,entró en un tienda llena de ropa de dimensiones gigantescas...¿pero para qué quería esa mujer comprar ropa de elefante?

-¿Has acabado?¿o piensas quedarte aqui comprando hasta mañana?

-¡Joder,Vegeta!¡menudo susto me has dado!-dijo Bulma,que se había llevado la mano al pecho de la impresión-¿qué haces aqui?¿ya me echabas de menos,mi amor?

-No digas bobadas,solo quería saber si ya habias ido al médico.

-¿Por qué?¿temes perderme?¿sufrirías si me pasase algo?

-¡La verdad es que si!¿quién me prepararía de comer si no estás?Además,sería un coñazo tener que buscar a otra para que me caliente la cama...-le contestó Vegeta sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Ja,ja,ja...mira cómo me río,si no estubiera de tan buen humor te ibas a enterar de lo que vale un peine-Gruñó Bulma mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A si?¿Estas de buen humor?¿a qué se debe tanta alegría?¡Y no me cambies de tema!¿fuiste o no al médico?

-¡Pero qué pesadito con el tema!Sabes que no he ido,¿desde cuando te hago caso?

-¡Grrr!¿y por qué, si puede saberse?-aulló el sayan.

-Pues porque sé exactamente lo que me pasa,pero te lo diré cuando lleguemos a casa,también quiero que esté Trunks presente...Toma,ya que estás aqui carga con las compras,estoy agotada.

-No me extraña,aqui hay por lo menos cincuenta bolsas-replicó el otro por lo bajini.

-¿Decias?-preguntó con una mirada fulminante.

-¡Nada!,nada...

Esa misma noche,durante la cena:

-¿Y bien?No te cayes ahora Bulma,¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿Oh?¿Ya fuiste al médico mami?-preguntó un preocupado Trunks,dejando inmediatamente de comer-¿Estás bien?

-¡Pues claro!,tranquilo mi vida,en realidad lo que tengo que deciros es algo bueno...¿Estais preparados?

-¡Si!-Gritaron a la par los dos sayans.

-¡Jejeje!Pues,lo que ocurre es que...Trunks cielo...¡Vas a tener un hermanito!

-¡Pffffff!-la noticia casi hace que Vegeta se ahoguase con la sopa.

-¿Vegeta amor,está bien?

-¡Cof,cof,cof...!-tosió intentando recuperarse de la sorpresa-¿¡qué!?¿hablas en serio?¿vas a tener otro mocoso?

-¿Un hermanito?-gritó un emocionadísimo Trunks-¡Gracias mami!-saltó de su silla para darle un tremendo abrazo a Bulma,acto seguido salió corriendo de la cocina gritando a los cuatro vientos que iba a tener un hermanito y que tenían que arreglar con urgencia una habitación para el recién llegado.

Mientras,en la cocina...

-¿Y bien?¿No piensas decir nada?

-Pero,pero...¿Cómo?-preguntó el conmocionado príncipe.

-¿Cómo?,¿¡CÓMO!?¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre?-Gritó una muy sensible Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos-Ya veo que para ti esto no va a ser más que un estorbo...sniff...sniff...¡pues ya sabes lo que hay!Siempre puedes irte como ya hiciste una vez,pero esta vez te lo advierto¡No vuelvas!-Se levantó de la silla y huyó llorando a su habitación dejando a Vegeta todavía más conmocionado.

Bulma entró en la habitación,se tumbó en la cama y se desahogó,poco después escuchó cómo la puerta se abría y cerraba de nuevo,de repente sintió como la cama se hundía a su lado y cómo unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y la colocaban en el regazo de su amado,alli siguió llorando un buen rato mientras la mano de Vegeta le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza.

-Shhhh...Ya vale Bulma,no tienes ningún motivo para llorar,que yo recuerde no he dicho que me parezca mal ser padre de nuevo,y mucho menos que será un estorbo.

-Sniff...sniff,pero si no dijiste nada...y pusiste cara de horrorizado...

-¿¡Y qué cara querías que pusiera si me sueltas esa noticia asi,tan de repente!?Ningún hombre está preparado para una noticia de ese tipo.

-¿De verdad no te parece mal?-preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Pues claro que no!Lo entrenaré para que sea un gran guerrero,como su padre y su hermano...y por cierto¡que sea la última vez que me echas de casa!

Seis meses despues,nace el gran guerrero y orgullo de su padre...Bra.

** Fin(primera parte)**.


	2. Chapter 2

** Mi pequeño guerrero.**

-¡Mamá!¿has visto mi camiseta nueva?-gritó un Trunks en plena adolescencia mientras entraba en el "santuario" de su madre,la había estado buscando por toda la casa y ya solo le quedaba mirar en el laboratorio.

-¿¡Má!?¿Estás aqui?-dijo,mientras echaba una rápida mirada a la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Trunks?-respondió Bulma mientras salía de debajo de una extraña y gigantesca máquina que según ella,y si todo salía bien,permitiría teletransportarse a la gente a cualquier parte del universo.

-Quería preguntarte si sabías dónde esta mi camiseta nueva,la negra con el logotipo blanco...

-Claro cielo,la puse a labar ayer por la noche,mira dentro de la labadora,seguro que ya estará lista para usar-le respondió a su hijo con una pícara sonrisa en la cara-y por cierto...¿por qué tanta prisa en estrenarla?

La pregunta consiguió que Trunks se sonrojara.

-Esto...es que,verás quedé con una amiga para estudiar¡si!,ya sabes,para resolver dudas de última hora antes de los exámenes...jejeje...-respondió riendo nerviosamente.

-¡Ummm!¿con que dudas,eh? está bien,no hace falta que me des explicaciones cariño,si tienes una cita puedes ir con total tranquilidad.

-¡Mamá!-Gritó un,cada vez más,consternado Trunks.

-¡Jajaja! vale,vale...pues que te diviertas con los "estudios"¡no pasa nada si llegas tarde!-se despidió de su hijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Pero tú no tenías una reunión de trabajo?¿No hace falta que hoy recoja a Bra en la guardería?

-No,hoy será tu padre el que se encargue de la niña...-contestó Bulma,risueña.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó muy extrañado el adolescente,el padre que él conocía nunca se prestaría para algo asi,por mucho que adorara a su hijita-¿él lo sabe?

-¡Pues claro!-rió la peliazul al ver la cara de confusión que ponía su primogénito-¿Te acuerdas de cuando tu padre te prometió llevarte al parque de atracciones un día entero si conseguías pegarle?

-Desde luego-el joven recordaba perfectamente ese día,fue uno de los más divertidos de toda su vida-¿no me digas que obligó a Bra a que le pegara...?

-¡Jajaja!No,verás,parece ser que tu hermana no solo se parece físicamente a mi,si no que también ha sacado mi prodigioso cerebro,el otro día,despues de que yo le enseñase las reglas básicas para jugar al ajedrez,tu hermanita decidió retar a Vegeta a un duelo,y ya sabes cómo es tu padre,no hizo falta que se lo repitiera,y resulta que también hicieron una apuesta...

-¿Cúal?-quiso saber un fascinadísimo Trunks.

-Al parecer,si tu padre ganaba,Bra no lo melestaría en todo el día y asi podría pasar todo el tiempo entrenando sin ninguna interrupción.

-¿Y si ganaba Bra?

-Entonces pasarían toda la tarde llendo de compras y a ver la última película de dibujos animados que hay en el cine.

-¡Jajaja! y...¡jaja!...no me digas...¡jaja!...no me digas que ganó Bra...¡jajaja!-preguntó entrecortadamente el joven debido a un repentino ataque de risa.

-¡Por supuesto!¿no te he dicho ya que sacó mi inteligencia? Mi pequeñina sabía que no podría ganarme a mi,pero también sabía que podía ganar a tu padre con bastante facilidad,además,llevaba mucho tiempo con ganas de ver esa película y de renovar el vestuario.

-Jejeje...Bueno,¡eso es fantástico!

-Pues si,lo único que te pido es que lleves a tu hermana a la guardería.

-Claro,no hay problema,¡vaya!¡es tardísimo!¡me voy mamá,que pases un buen día!

-Lo mismo te digo...¡y a ver cúando me presentas a tu compañera de estudios!-añadió Bulma antes de que Trunks desapareciera por la puerta.

-¡Ummm!

Trunks salió corriendo de la habitación,antes de buscar a su hermana tenía que darse una ducha y debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo a su ci...es decir,a sus estudios.  
Despues de haberse arreglado,bajó a desayunar,esperaba encontrarse con Bra sentada a la mesa mientras se comía sus 20 bollitos matinales(pues si,como buena sayan,precisaba de abundante comida para subsistir)pero en vez de eso...

-¡Bra!¡Eh,niña!¿Donde estás metida?¿Ni siquiera puedes estarte quieta en el desayuno?

-¡Jijiji!-una risita tonta llegó hasta los oidos del joven sayan.

-Bra,te lo advierto...como estés preparando una de tus bromitas estúpidas te vas a enterar.

-¡Jijiji!

-¡Bra!-gritó exasperado,quería con locura a su hermanita,pero a veces le gustaría matar a ese pequeño demonio de cuatro años.

-¡Jijiji!Truuuuuuuunks...¿dónde estoy?

-¡Basta niña! acaba tu desayuno,¿qué pasa?¿quieres que me coma los pasteles que te compró ayer mamá?-preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia,sabía que la enana mataría antes que compartir nada de lo que fuera suyo con nadie,y que ante tal amenaza aparecería en menos que canta un gallo.

-¡Noooooo!-de repente apareció corriendo por la puerta una pequeña niña de cabellos y ojos azules con carita de ángel,era sorprendente lo parecidas que eran ella y Bulma,de hecho,si no fuera por la edad parecerían gemelas-¡No los comas!¡Si lo haces me chivaré a papá y luego le diré a mamá que te castigue!-era una pena que hubiese sacado el carácter de su padre,aunque claro,solo sacaba su faceta maléfica con su hermano.

-Está bien,pues si no quieres quedarte sin desayuno,siéntate a la mesa y apúrate que llegarás tarde a clase.

-¿Me vas a llevar tu?¿entonces podemos parar a comprar chuches para el recreo?

-Si,pero solo si te apuras-respondió impaciente el muchacho.

Diez minutos despues Trunks y Bra se despidieron de sus padres mientras estos desayunaban,y salieron de casa.

-Cariño,acuérdate que esta tarde tienes que ir con Bra de compras.

-¡Oh,mierda!-exclamó el sayan-¡me había olvidado!,oye Bulma ¿tu no podrías...?

-¡Ni se te ocurra pedírmelo!-le contestó irritada-¡se lo prometiste Vegeta!Ahora debes cumplirlo.

-Está bien,está bien...¡joder que asco!

-Venga no seas exagerado-al ver la cara de suplicio de su príncipe dijo-está bien,no hace falta que vayais de compras ya iré yo con ella,puedes llevarla al cine y luego al parque de atracciones ¡seguro que os lo pasareis en grande!

-¡Si,claro! seguro que será apasionante-refunfuñó Vegeta.

-Ummm...eso no lo sé,pero lo que será apasionante será la recompensa que te daré esta noche,por portarte como un padrazo-Bulma le dirigió una seductora sonrisa,sabía que si algo podía convencer a su amado era la promesa de una noche de auténtica pasión-¿te he dicho alguna vez lo que nos pone a las mujeres ver a un hombre fuerte y sexy cuidando de un niño?

-Jejeje...¿en serio?-preguntó un excitado Vegeta,no podía evitarlo,a pesar de los años seguían atrayéndose igual o incluso más que el primer día-¡cuéntame eso!-siguió diciendo mientras la atraía hacia él para inmediatamente colocárla en su regazo.

A las dos y media,Vegeta se encontraba a la puerta de la guardería mientras esperaba impaciente a su pequeña,quería salir de alli cuanto antes,se sentía terriblemente incómodo con las miradas tan lascibas que le dirijían las madres de los demás alumnos¡alguna incluso se había atrevido a hablarle!por suerte,lo habían dejado en paz después de una mala contestación,no podía creérselo,¡él tenía pareja!¿harían lo mismo con Bulma los padres que venían a buscar a sus hijos?¡Grrr!A partir de ahora no la dejaría venir sola a buscar a su hija,él vendría con ella,y si alguno se atrevía a acercársele...en ese momento apareció Bra cortando sus pensamientos.

-¡Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!¡Viniste a buscarme!-Gritó emocionadísima la niña.

-Pues claro,habíamos hecho un trato,¿no?

-¿Y qué haremos primero?-le preguntó a su queridísimo papá,mientras estiraba sus bracitos hacia arriba dándole a entender que estaba muy cansada y que necesitaba que la llevasen en brazos.

-¡Primero a comer!-la cogió en brazos,deseándo salir de alli lo antes posible.

-¿Iremos a comer al restaurante preferido de mami? Me dijo que alli se servían los mejores postres de la ciudad-comentó la niña mientras volaba en los brazos de su progenitor.

-¿En serio?Está bien,pero primero iremos a casa para que te puedas cambiar el uniforme y ponerte una ropa más cómoda ¿tienes algún chandal?

-¡Pues claro!Tengo un armario lleno de ellos...¿pero para qué lo necesito?-preguntó extrañada la niña.

-Ya lo verás,¡es una sorpresa!-sonrió el príncipe.

A las tres y cuarto,el príncipe sayan y su princesita se encontraban engullendo toda la comida del restaurante,Vegeta,que no tenía ganas de aguantar a tantos terrícolas había reservado todo el restaurante para ellos solos,asi podrían comer agusto y sin molestias.

-Y dime Bra,¿qué película querías ver?-Vegeta estaba interesado en saber qué tipo de película verían,aunque mucho se temía que fuera una ñoñería de las que le gustaban a Bulma,una comedia-romántica de esas.

-¡Es una nueva versión de la bella durmiente!

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una historia de amor entre una joven muy bella y un príncipe¡igual que mamá y que tú!,que...-y asi pasó el tiempo,mientras la jovencita le contaba las mil y una aventuras que había vivido en su corta vida. Tampoco olvidó hablarle de todos los novios que había tenido hasta entonces.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!-preguntó un horrorizado Vegeta-¡si solo tienes cuatro años!¿cómo pudiste tener ya tres novios?¿y cómo es que no me he enterado?

-¡Papá!-protestó-¡tú no lo entiendes porque no eres mujer!además,¡mamá a mi edad ya había tenido cinco!he de apresurarme si no quiero quedarme atrás-En realidad solo había tenido un novio,de momento,pero le encantaba poner rabioso a su papi.

-¡C-cinco!¡me da absolutamente igual! ya hablaremos tu madre y yo sobre ese tema,de momento ¡te prohíbo tener más novios!¡Ni se te ocurra,a no ser que quieras que te castigue!

-P-pero papiiiiiiiiii...

-¡Ni "papi" ni leches!-Vegeta no podía estar más horrorizado,de hecho temía que le fuese a dar un infarto en cualquier momento.

Asi siguieron hasta que Bra decidió que ya habían comido bastante y que podían ir al cine.  
La película duró alrededor de una hora y para cuando salieron Vegeta estaba al borde del colapso,no sabía que se pudieran hacer películas con una temática tan estúpida,y lo peor es que no había habido ni una sola pelea,ni muerte...ni ¡NADA!

-¿Y ahora?¿cual es la sorpresa que querías darme papaíto?

-¡Espera!¡No seas impaciente!

-¡Grrrr!-se enfurruño la niña-¡yo quiero la sorpresa ahora!¡ahora!¡ahora!¡ahora!...

-¡Cierra la boca,ya vamos!-su grito hubiese dejado helado al peor de sus enemigos,pero claro,su hija tenía que ser una excepción¡joder,hasta en eso se parecía a su madre!

Cinco minutos depués,Vegeta había llevado a su hija a un bosque,andaron un poco hasta llegar a un claro cercano a un río.

-¿Y mi sorpresa?-preguntó extrañada.

-Bien,Bra,hoy es un día muy especial...-guardó silencio,creando asi un momento de expectación-¡he decidido que hoy aprenderás a volar!¡hoy tendrás tu primera sesión de entrenamiento!

-¿¡Qué!?-Bra se había quedado sin palabras-¡No!¡No quiero!

-¿Cómo dices niña?¡Harás lo que yo te diga que para eso soy tu padre!

-Pe-pe-pero papáaa...-rogó con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos(estas nunca fallaban con su papi)-yo no quiero ser una guerrera,¡quiero ser como mamá!¡Quiero ser una mujer rica,bonita e inteligente!¡No quiero ser un sayan vago que solo sabe entrenar!

-¿Perdona?¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?¡No!¡No me lo digas!¡quién si no!¿Bulma te dijo eso?-exclamó furioso.

-Si,es lo que mamá dice cuando se enfada contigo,¡No quiero que diga eso de mi también!-berreó Bra.

-Escucha,tu madre a veces no sabe lo que dice¡no tienes que hacerle caso!eres una guerrera sayan,tienes sangre de guerrero en tus venas y debes aprender a controlarlo ¿lo entiendes,niña?

-Si,¿Trunks también aprendió a mi edad?

-¡Desde luego que si!¡Todos los sayans tienen que aprender a hacerlo!-Vegeta estaba mintiendo descaradamente,y lo sabía,no todos los sayans estaban capacitados para las peleas,esos sayans eran enviados a otros planetas para que no estorbasen cuando su planeta natal aún existía...pero,él no podía hacer eso con su hija,sería como arrancarle una parte de su corazón,además,seguro que Bulma le decuartizaría solo con que lo insinuase. Asi que,aunque su hijita no pudiese ser nunca una gran guerrera,al menos conseguiría que supiese defenderse de los inútiles terrícolas que algún día la acosarían...del resto ya se ocuparían él y Trunks-escucha,si consigues superar mis expectativas te compraré todas las muñecas y juguetes que tu quieras¿trato hecho?

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Después de entrenar durante dos horas Bra consiguió separar los pies del suelo alrededor de un metro,Vegeta se sintió el padre más orgulloso del mundo,desde luego que se había sentido orgulloso de Trunks en su momento,pero ella era su princesita...y si,por mucho que le costara decirlo,su niña mimada. Si algo malo le pasase no sabría cómo seguir adelante,y lo mismo le pasaba con Bulma y Trunks,ellos eran su vida,reflexionaba sobre los misterios del amor mientras vigilaba que Bra no se cayese al suelo.

-¡Bueno Bra,ya vale por hoy!-le dijo viéndola descender-¡Has hecho un buen trabajo!

-¿De verdad papi?¿se lo vas a decir a mamá?¡seguro que estará muy orgullosa de mi!¡Soy genial!

El príncipe no pudo evitar sonreir,desde luego,esa niña no tenía modestia...¿a quién habría salido?  
Eran las nueve y media de la noche cuando Bulma por fín escuchó a lo lejos a sus amores,aunque no lo dijo,estaba muy sorprendida,nunca hubiese pensado que Vegeta aguantase tanto,y eso conseguía que lo amase más si cabe de lo que ya lo hacía. Sabía que adoraba a su hija,pero después de esa noche ya no le quedó ningun duda. Después de cenar los cuatro juntos (se ve que Trunks había terminado de "estudiar") y de relatar el día que habían tenido,Vegeta llevó a Bra a su habitación,ya que ésta se había quedado dormida mientras veía la televisión,allí le esperaba Bulma que le puso el pijama a su hija y la metió en la cama amorosamente sin que esta se despertase siquiera. En cuanto acabó se fue a su cuarto,Vegeta,antes de seguir a su esposa para recibir su merecida "recompensa",se acercó a Bra,la arropó,le dió un beso en la cabecita y dijo:

-Descansa bien,mi pequeño guerrero.

**FIN.**


End file.
